I'd Lie
by SheWillBeLoved013
Summary: songfic. Just a few moments between NCIS's golden couple. 3rd person POV
1. I'd Lie

_A/U: This was written while I was listening to I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. First ever songfic. Review. I love this song and it suits these two perfectly_

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or this song _

* * *

Ziva walked into work that morning to Gibbs telling her she's late and she's riding with DiNozzo. He started to tell her about some basketball game that he went to last night. She was lost in his eyes, noticing how bright they were today meaning he was happy.

_I don't think that_

_passenger seat has ever_

_looked this good to me he_

_tells me about his night_

_and I count the colors in his eyes_

He was telling her about some girl he'd been dumped by and says he no longer believes in love. She closes her eyes and hope he doesn't mean it, for if he did she doesn't know what she'd do. He sighs and the brightness in his eyes disappears she would like more than anything to bring it back.

_He'll never fall in love_

_He swears, as he runs his_

_Fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I _

_Hope he's wrong_

Tony made some stupid comment on her shirt. She laughed secretly glad he noticed. She wore it just for him. A song comes on the radio, and she turns it up knowing he loves. She smiles when he uses his desk as a drum.

_And I don't think it ever_

_Crossed his mind _

_He tells a joke, I fake a _

_Smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

He walked into the bullpen wearing a shirt Ziva had never seen before. It was his favorite color. They began their usual banter, Ziva remembering why she comes to work every morning. He shoots her a smile, oh, and that smile, too. She realized what day it was, his birthday no wonder he was in a good mood. He asked an annoying question, something to do with why girls are moody. She wonders if he had any sisters. Probably not, considering he was standing here. You never know, though. He ran his fingers through his hair and she found herself wondering who he looked more like, his mother or his father. Tony never talked about them. Then she wondered if she loved him- no it couldn't be possible.

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth _

_His sister's beautiful _

_He has his father's _

_Eyes_

_And if you ask me if I _

_Love him…._

_I'd lie _

Tony looks around and asks where Gibbs is. Ziva shrugs her shoulders and wonders if he asks about her when she's not there. She feels a tingle of electricity when he walks by, can he feel it too? He doesn't seem to. As he walks away a sense of loneliness falls around her.

_He looks around_

_the room_

_Innocently_

_Overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go_

_On_

_Doesn't he know that_

_I've had it memorized for so long_

They're looking at a case, he and his wife were having problems; she cheated, so did he. Tony doesn't understand why they're still together, this makes her sad. Does he really think the world is so black and white like that, either you're faithful and it lasts or you're not and it's no longer worth it? Of course he does. The case turned up an abused child they had neglected. Tony looked like he was about to cry, Ziva put her hand on his arm, feeling that bolt of electricity, and she saw his walls go up again. Oh, how she wished to tear them down. McGee looks at her funny and she says that he is no good to her like that. She would never tell.

_He sees everything in black_

_And white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me_

_Wishing he was mine _

There's so much she could tell someone about Tony. They way he leans back in his chair when he has just finished a big pile of paperwork. How, after two days he takes off every year, no one knows why, he comes back looking broken. How his eyes are the color of the sea when he's in a good mood. She knows a lot about Tony, but at the same time she knows nothing. This thought saddens her.

_I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green _

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth _

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's_

_Eyes_

_And if you ask me if I_

_Love him…_

_I'd lie _

Tony looked at her she held her breath waiting to see what he would scream. It was her fault; she never should've gotten involved. He does something even worse; he shakes his head and walks away. She lets her breath out, close to tears. She had never seen him so angry, or so helpless. Yes, she had picked up that he knew that nothing could be done. She sighs and swallows those tears, only letting them fall when she's alone. She remembers good times, when he confided in her, telling her he could play piano, for example. She admires they way he can see through masks people wear, except for hers. It's too good. He's on her mind all the time, from when she gets up to when she goes to sleep. She would pick out an outfit judging on what he would think.

_He stands there, then_

_walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath_

_For you_

_He'd never tell you, but he_

_Can play guitar_

_I think he can see through _

_Everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake_

_Up is_

_My God, he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make-up_

_And pray for a _

_Miracle_

Tony was quiet today, something was wrong. He kept staring off into space, something was on his mind. She could read him like a book. Now, if only she could read his mind. Our usual banter wasn't nearly as cheerful and carefree as normal. It scared her to see him like this, wondering if he's thinking about quitting. She doesn't know what she would do if that happened. She doesn't want to find out

_Yes I could tell you_

_His favorite color's_

_Green_

_He loves to argue_

_Oh, and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful _

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him…_

_If you ask me if I love him... _

_I'd lie_


	2. Love Story

_A/U: Okay this was originally a one-shot but I got so many reviews asking me to continue. So these will all be songifcs. I figured this song was a bit obvious to the two of them. _

_I don't own NCIS or Love Story by Taylor Swift. These will all be in 3__rd__ person POV. _

* * *

Ziva walked into the NCIS bullpen smiling. This was her fourth anniversary being at NCIS, and meeting Tony. The last part she wouldn't say out loud. It had been under grim circumstances then, now they were happier. Tony smiled at her and made some comment about her being late. Yes, definitely happier circumstances.

_We were both young _

_When I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and_

_The flashback starts_

_I'm standing there _

_On a balcony in _

_Summer air _

She remembered the first time she saw him. He was talking into thin air, probably picturing someone. She had done that with Tali's death. She had asked him if he was having phone sex. He made up some half-hearted excuse. Then he smiled and she couldn't help but smile back, it was like his smile was contagious. She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

_See the lights, see the party,_

_The ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you_

_Were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said "stay_

_away from Juliet"_

_and I was crying on the_

_staircase_

_Begging you please don't go_

She came to find herself on their team and partnered with Tony. They had begun to tease each other, nothing mean just playful. Before long, they had been sent undercover. That was an intriguing experience. Nicknames sprouted from that and they kept them, just to annoy the other. Shortly after that, Tony was framed for murder. Even then, you knew he didn't do it. Then you got trapped in that God forsaken metal box. You were cold and did something stupid; you fired a gun inside a metal box. You tackled Tony and he grumbled and complained; you looked at him and some sort of electric current hit you and you got up. She had felt bad about leaving him out of her party, but figured he'd be a nuisance.

_And I said_

_Romeo, take me_

_Somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left_

_to do is run_

_You'll be the prince _

_And I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes_

Gibbs had left. Tony was the new team leader, none of them wanted him. Tony still stayed and Ziva admired him for that, she and Tony grew close. He would come over and she would make him dinner. They didn't tell anyone because no one would understand how they could just stay friends. Abby was the hardest sell, but Tony eventually won her over. Ziva knew that Tony knew that he was only temporary.

_So I sneak out to the_

_Garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause _

_We're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

They all liked Tony, that's for sure. He wasn't Gibbs though. He started spending a lot of time with the Director. He even got to call her Jenny. Ziva always wondered why he was chosen. Jeanne was a surprise; Ziva didn't know who she was or why she was so mad. Everyone was telling her she should be happy for him, and she was. Well, sort of.

'_Cause you were Romeo, I_

_Was a scarlet letter _

_And my daddy said "stay_

_away from Juliet"_

_But you were everything to me, I was_

_Begging you please don't go_

She had overheard some women in the office talking about Tony. Calling him the Casanova of NCIS. She thought it was more like Romeo.

_And I said_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left_

_to do is run_

_You'll be the prince _

_And I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes_

She was suddenly being told what to do. She was in trouble. Ziva doesn't know why she called Gibbs instead of Tony. She guessed that she had always been able to trust Gibbs. There were other reasons, but none of them felt right.

_Romeo, save me they try to tell me_

_How to feel, this love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out_

_Of this mess, it's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes_

She was distraught when Jenny died. Tony was leaving and so was she. There she met someone. When she came back, he was forgotten. Then he came to see her. She was in love with him, well she thought. It broke her heart to see Tony's frightened face and Michel's dead body. She thought she made the right choice.

_I got tired of waiting wondering _

_If you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

When she was in Somalia, she thought of him. She even talked to him. Telling him how she was scared and felt alone. She also remembered things. Little things, like the time he came in on his iPod singing Frank Sinatra. Or the time she blew on the ring to show him it was fake. Or even just some snide comments he made.

_When I met you on the outskirts of town and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone _

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

"_Marry me Juliet; you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know _

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby, just say yes"_

'_Cause we were both young when I first saw you _

When he got her out of that place, she knew. He would always be there. To pick up the pieces or to just stand next to her, his presence being enough. He was her modern-day Romeo. Was she his Juliet? Only time will tell.

* * *

_Two more songs kiddies, or more. Haven't decided yet. _

_You know you love me, XOXO, _

_SheWillBeLoved013_


	3. She Will Be Loved

_A/U: This is the song my penname was inspired by. I don't own this song or this show. This song is She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

It had been one hell of a case. They found the body of a sailor and her best friend, both only in their teens. They both had eating disorders and their session leader was doing things to them that sickened every member of the team. Ziva was thinking about what would happen if someone was doing things like that to her. She figured Tony might save her. She recalled on their teasing, playful banter and thought of it as a cat-and-mouse game. He is there for her and she doesn't need it. She's there for him and he doesn't want it.

_Beauty queen of only _

_Eighteen, she had some trouble_

_With herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else _

Ziva was just about to sit down and relax, when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it up to reveal Tony; he said he'd been driving for awhile and decided to check up on her. After they talked and he left, Ziva recalled their conversation they'd had at her hotel when she first met him, it was pouring out and she had felt bad for him standing there. He was the first true outsider she had told about Tali. She remembered his words after the serial killer incident; true, she didn't look bad but she felt terrible and her smile wasn't the usual.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow, _

_I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with a broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved she will be loved_

Ziva was having nightmares again. Even though it was only a nap, Ziva was scared to sleep again. She knew that she needed to talk and so she got in her car and drove to see the only one who understood. She tapped lightly on his door, scared that she would be interrupting something. He opened the door in just a pair of sweats. Seeing it was her, he quickly threw a shirt on. They sat down on the couch and talked for awhile. Ziva left his place feeling as if a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders.

_Tap on my window knock on my door _

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure, doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies, it's compromise_

_That moves us along_

_Yeah_

Ziva was thinking about Tony's parting words as she left his place. He'd told her that anytime she needed anything, to come to him. That he'd always be there. She knew this was true.

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want_

_Yeah_

_I don't mind spending every day _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with a broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Ziva was driving home from another hard case. This one hit a little too close to home for Ziva. The woman looked just like Tali. She sat in her car parked in her spot at NCIS, when she felt a tap on her window. It was Tony, coming to see if she was okay. He looked at her tearstained face and asked if she needed company, she nodded her head and soon found herself in Tony's arms.

_I know where you hide _

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she_

_Falls, tap on my window_

_Knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with a broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

No matter how hard she tried, it didn't matter. Ziva David couldn't and wouldn't ever be able to say goodbye to Tony DiNozzo. She happily thought this as she turned over and looked at the sleeping form of Tony; she sighed, smiling and turned back over and slipped into sleep, the smile still on her lips.

* * *

_This is one of my fav songs. Hope you liked the ending!_


	4. Time Of Your Life

A/U: This technically doesn't go along with my love song theme. I don't believe in having favorite songs. I believe that if you are a true music lover you don't have a favorite song because there are so many songs that haven't been written yet. Despite what I believe, this song is amazing.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS otherwise Tony and Ziva would be together. I don't own _Time of Your Life by Green Day. _

Ziva and Tony were sitting at the bullpen. Everyone else was home. They were sitting at their desks, listening to the radio and doing paperwork. Just then a familiar guitar intro came on. Tony gasped and Ziva looked up. Tony said, "I love this song," before singing to the lyrics. Ziva was gaping; she had never heard Tony sing. She sat back and listened to the Tony and the lyrics.

_Another turning poin_t_, a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test and don't ask why_

_It's not a question but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable but_

_In the end it's right I hope _

_You had the time of your life_

Ziva was looking at Tony as a long instrumental began. He was humming along, his eyes far away. She wondered what he was thinking about. The song began and he started singing again. He reclined and closed his eyes as he sang.

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

As Ziva went home from work she thought about the lyrics. They were talking about celebrating life. They were talking about not taking things for granted. She thought about this some more before making a (probably illegal) U-turn. She drove into a familiar neighborhood. She buzzed on apartment 4. She waited until he opened the door. She said only one thing before coming inside:

"Can we talk? I have something to tell you."

Once inside she wrung her hands nervously. He grabbed her hands to stop the wringing. He brought them up and said, "Ziva, tell me. What's wrong?"

She only shook her head.

"It can wait; I just need some company, please"

He looked at her and saw that she was almost pleading. He agreed and told her to pick out a movie. He made popcorn and they sat down to watch it. Halfway through the movie, Tony was asleep; Ziva looked at him and smiled. She would have to ask him about that song in the morning. And tell him what she thought he needed to hear.

_Wow, that came out deeper than I meant it to. I love this song, though. This might be the last one. Unless, of course, I get some reviews. Hint, hint. Ideas, too_


	5. Hanging By A Moment

_A/U: this is the second to last song. Please let me know what you think. I don't own NCIS or Hanging By a Moment by Lifehouse. _

* * *

Ziva walked into the bullpen. She noticed Tony flirting with a blonde. She sighed and looked over to see McGee shaking his head. How she wished he would change. For her.

That's all she needs. He looks at her and she can't help but melt. She wants to know everything. How he feels about her and the possibility of there being a "them". They begin their usual banter. Ziva feels like this is a game. She is chasing after him.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

At lunch, she sees him with the blonde. She wonders if he is not attracted to her because he prefers blondes. The thought saddens her because she realizes she sounds jealous and is making Tony sound shallow. The blonde leaves and Tony waves Ziva over and invites her to sit with him. She does.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now..._

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

She watches Tony as the bullpen empties. He does not seem to notice her gaze. She wonders what else this man can take from her. He already has the most important thing-her heart. She decides to tell her feelings to him. Before he leaves. As they continue to work, she changes her mind.

_There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else_

She does not talk as they work. Neither does he. They sit in silence and work. Anyone watching from afar and not knowing them would think something is wrong. She is biting her tongue so she doesn't make a snide comment about the blonde and hurt his feelings. He looks as if he is going. She doesn't want him to. He stands up and walks over to her desk. She looks up to ask him what he is doing. She did not realize how close he was. She looked up and the heat of his gaze renders her speechless. He looks and he looks. She sits and looks back, mesmerized. They stay like that for the longest time, neither saying anything. Then something like regret flashes across Tony's face and he gets off her desk. He packs up his things and leaves. Ziva wonders if they just had a moment and comes to the conclusion that she thought it was, but who knew what Tony was thinking?

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you...._

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

She drives home not long after he leaves. She can still feel his gaze. She sleeps fitfully that night; all of her dreams have his eyes in them. She dreams of that single moment, where his eyes bore straight through those walls she puts up.

_Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you_

Four eyes. Zero words. Two hearts. One moment.

* * *

_So what do you think? I like this song a lot. It sounds weird when you just read the lyrics, but the song is really good. One more song to go. __ . _

_You know you love me, XOXO, _

_SheWillBeLoved013_


	6. A Moment Like This

_I will take full blame. I lied, unintentionally but still. This is not the last song, just the second to last. I heard this song and I just couldn't ignore the way it screamed Tiva. I do not own NCIS or A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson. Yes, I know she didn't write it, but I like her version._

* * *

Tony and Ziva were sitting at their table at the inter-agency ball. They watched the couples whirling and dancing. Ziva sighed, wishing that Tony would just ask her to dance already. After awhile, she got tired of watching Tony ask other women to dance. She wanted to feel like a princess with a certain Italian prince. She sighed and turned to Tony. She asked him to dance and was surprised when he said yes. They got out onto the dance floor just as a new song was coming on.

_What if I told you it was all meant _

_To be?_

_Would you believe me, would you_

_Agree?_

_It's almost that feeling that we've _

_Met before_

_So tell me that you don't think_

_I'm crazy _

Ziva sighed. She would love to spend forever in his arms. She danced and listened to the lyrics at the same time. The chorus shocked her. Was it kismet? Or something more powerful? What was it that made this particular song come on? One she thought fit perfectly with her heart.

_When I tell you love has come_

_Here and now_

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe_

_It's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

Ziva had barely registered that everyone was now watching them. All she cared about was the feeling of Tony's arms. She was melting on the inside. She wanted this feeling to last. It felt like a dream.

_Everything changes but beauty remains_

_Something so tender I can't explain _

_Well I may be dreamin' but 'till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last _

_Forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

Ziva was happy about how long the song was. She could feel every eye on them. It meant nothing so she looked up at Tony again. She was lost in his eyes.

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe_

_It's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

The brief pause let Ziva know that the song was almost over. It would no longer be acceptable for her to feel like this. She decided to ignore that and focus on her movements.

_Could this be the greatest love _

_Of all_

_I wanna know that you will catch me_

_When I fall_

_So let me tell you this _

_Some people wait a lifetime _

_For a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe_

_It's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

Nothing else mattered. Nothing else existed. Ziva knew that in a movie, their heads would be going toward each other as the kiss. But this is not the movies and such movements are thoughtless. It would do more harm than good.

_Oh, like this_

_Oh, I can't believe_

_It's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Oh like this _

The song ended. The spell was broken. She and Tony walked off the dance floor. Everyone clapped but Gibbs. He head slapped Tony and asked him why he picked that moment. Tony shrugged and said that she had picked it. She denied this, saying that she didn't know this song. She snuck glances at Tony throughout the night. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

She was one of the last ones out; she hadn't wanted to leave the magical place. She heard footsteps and turned to see Tony right next to her. He said that he was going to walk her to her car. Once they got there, he placed a light kiss on Ziva's cheek. It sent shivers up her spine. Next time, he said, I get more than one dance.

She smiled at the thought of that. One little moment, all their own. She also liked the thought of next time. Next time, she was sure a move would be made. Next time felt so full of promises.

* * *

_You gotta admit, it was kinda sweet. A bit toward the cliché side, but sweet. What can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic. One last song. Maybe I should do something like this from third person, Tony's. Let me know what you think. Ziva asking Tony to dance was inspired by a quote from a show called Gossip Girl that goes_ _"Have fables fallen so out of fashion that princesses have to do everything themselves? Call us old school, but sometimes the fairy tale ending requires the knight to get off his ass and saddle up his steed." Hit that amazing green review button! _

_SheWillBeLoved013_


	7. Author's Note Very Important

AUTHOR'S NOTE THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER: anyway, so I was planning on writing another chapter when my friend said that it was better with the songs I have now. So this is complete. Relax, there's another one. That is all third person too but in Tony's third person. Check it out its called Music Holds Memories Otherwise Forgotten. Depending on when you read this it might not be ready yet. See if it is anyway.


End file.
